Un amor devastador
by jess-malfoy-cullen
Summary: Un nuevo acontecimiento hará que Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy se vuelvan a encontrar después de mucho tiempo sin verse. Las circunstancias harán que ambos se pregunten si después de todo fue correcto separarse.


El reloj avanzo un minuto más.

Hermione soltó un suspiro nervioso, era irónico como el día se le había pasado terriblemente lento y ahora a sólo unos minutos de enfrentarse a_ él, _avanzaba con rapidez. Llevaba toda la mañana esperando en la pequeña sala de su apartamento y frente a ella, en la mesa de centro, se encontraba una pequeña caja de madera. En el interior de aquella caja estaba el objeto culpable de que su vida haya cambiado radicalmente en las últimas semanas.

Miró nuevamente el reloj. Un minuto menos para enfrentarlo a _él_ y con ello, todas las consecuencias de su decisión. Lejos de tener miedo, se sentía ansiosa… Finalmente, después de muchos años dejó de tener miedo para seguir lo que siempre ha querido, no obstante olvidarse de seguir lo que es "correcto" no fue nada fácil para ella.

Sin querer, su mirada se volvió hacia la pequeña caja, alargó el brazo para agarrarla y después de dudar un poco, la sujeto entre sus manos. Con cuidado, abrió la cajita y sacó del interior un anillo; dejó la caja sobre la mesa y acerco el anillo a la altura de sus ojos para contemplarlo por última vez.

Era curioso pensar que para la mayoría de las mujeres, aquel anillo representaba el futuro. Un futuro dichoso, lleno de amor y esperanza, así como de unión y familia. Hermione había pensado lo mismo desde que tenía memoria y al ser criada en el mundo muggle se sabía a la perfección los cuentos de hadas donde las princesas conseguían el verdadero amor de su príncipe azul y vivían felices para siempre. Conforme fue creciendo siguió creyendo en que conocería al amor de su vida y sería feliz, sin embargo, cuando el amor llegó a su vida no fue de la forma que esperaba, sino mejor. Pero no funcionó, en su cuento de hadas no existía el felices para siempre y tuvo que buscar otra clase de amor, más ordinario y puro. No obstante, hace unos meses, cuando tuvo el anillo frente a ella pensó: "_¿en verdad es el futuro que yo quiero?"_ Y más importante aún, "_¿podré ser feliz?"_

La idea de convertirse en una persona normal, en la esposa ideal y en la madre perfecta, sonaba tentador después de haber sobrevivido a la guerra y de cumplir uno de sus más grandes sueños. Sin embargo, presentía que eso no la haría sentirse completa. Ella nunca podría entregarse a la vida ordinaria como si nada, desde que recibió su carta de Hogwarts lo supo y por eso, el anillo representaba gran conflicto para ella.

Hermione Granger nunca podría conformarse con una vida simple y fácil… aunque el problema era realmente que no quería conformarse con llevar una vida ordinaria con un amor ordinario, ella deseaba algo más. Y ese algo más, era simplemente imposible o al menos eso creía.

Como si le provocara daño, Hermione dejó rápidamente el anillo en su lugar y colocó la caja fuera de su vista. Luego camino hacia su habitación, debajo de su cama guardaba un pequeño baúl; colocó el baúl sobre su cama y lo abrió con cierta nostalgia. En él, tenía las cosas más apreciadas para ella, representaba su vida desde el primer año en Hogwarts hasta el termino de la guerra mágica. Poco a poco sacó su contenido hasta encontrar una fotografía en especial.

Alguna vez alguien le dijo: _"Lo que somos es reflejo de las decisiones que hemos tomado a lo largo de nuestra vida, buenas o malas, son parte de nosotros y por ello nunca debes sentirte arrepentida de esas decisiones"_. Y mirando la fotografía, Hermione supo el verdadero significado de la frase, porque si ella no hubiese actuado como lo hizo en aquel entonces sería una persona totalmente diferente.

Algo en su interior se removió inquieta.

Parecía haber pasado siglos desde aquella fotografía, en ella estaba una pareja de al menos 17 años, lucían realmente felices y sin nada que perder, con un gran futuro delante de ellos porque así se sentían. La fotografía fue tomada antes de que la guerra golpeara a sus puertas para derrumbar todo.

Hermione soltó un suspiro, observó con atención al joven a su lado. Sus facciones, su sonrisa, el brillo de sus ojos, el tacto de su mano… todo lo recordaba como si no hubiese pasado el tiempo. Acarició la fotografía con añoranza, habían pasado ocho años desde esa foto y nunca lo ha dejado de amarlo a pesar de todo.

* * *

_Hermione Granger camino lo más rápido que sus zapatillas le permitieron y corrió el último tramo de pasillo hacia su oficina en el Departamento para la Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas. Apenas exclamó un: "¡No estoy para nadie!" a su secretaria y con un fuerte golpe, cerró la puerta de su oficina. Estuvo varios minutos tratando de recuperar el aliento y la calma, cuando empezó a quitarse su saco se dio cuenta de que sus manos temblaban con gran nerviosismo; trató de oprimir el temblor cerrando los puños con fuerza pero sólo le dio la sensación de que el temblor se propagaba por el resto de su cuerpo. _

–_Hermione, tranquila… –se dijo a sí misma y después de respirar profundamente unas cuantas veces, termino de quitarse el saco y lo colgó con cuidado en el perchero de su oficina. _

_Camino hasta su escritorio y se sentó fingiendo una calma que no sentía. Lo único que podía servir para sus nervios era ponerse a trabajar pero, cuando miró hacia su escritorio donde estarían varios papeles pendientes que revisar, se encontró con un ejemplar de El Profeta. Lo miró con cierto temor…_

_Su día había empezado como todas las mañanas: temprano y de buen humor. Tuvo tiempo de desayunar, leer un rato y arreglar algunas cosas de su departamento; también tuvo tiempo extra para arreglarse y justo ese día decidió ponerse finalmente el anillo en su dedo anular izquierdo._

_Justo ese día…_

_Cuando llegó al Ministerio de Magia, decidió visitar a su mejor amigo Harry Potter en el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica antes de irse a su oficina pero en el camino se encontró con Ginny Potter y su pronunciado embarazo, entonces la pelirroja le enseño El Profeta con emoción. _

–_Hermione, no puedo creerlo… tienes que ver esto –había dicho Ginny buscando la noticia que quería mostrarle. _

_La castaña se dio cuenta que lo que su amiga buscaba estaba en la sección que más odiaba del periódico. Siempre había opinado que el Corazón de Bruja debería ser quitado de un periódico formal y ahora más que nunca se aferraba a esa opinión. _

–_Ahora todo el mundo lo sabe –exclamó Ginny señalando la portada de la sección. _

_Hermione se quedó sorprendida._

"_**Finalmente los héroes de guerra dirán el si…**_

_**Los héroes de guerra más queridos de la comunidad mágica, Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley, finalmente se comprometieron…"**_

_La castaña no fue capaz de seguir leyendo. Debajo del encabezado había una foto enorme de ella y Ron tomados de la mano en la fiesta de aniversario de la batalla Hogwarts de hace un mes. No tenía ni idea cómo la noticia fue a dar a oídos de los reporteros de la sección, ni tampoco quería saberlo y mucho menos se tomó la molestia de leer la página completa de información. Lo único que sabía era que en cuestión de tiempo todos se enterarían de su compromiso, absolutamente todos._

_Hermione le sonrió a su mejor amiga fingiendo emoción, luego se disculpó y caminó lo más deprisa que pudo a su oficina. Necesitaba un lugar donde refugiarse hasta pensar en lo que iba hacer. Y ahora, ahí estaba sentada detrás de su escritorio, mirando el periódico como si fuera alguna clase de arma mortal. De pronto, lo apartó con dureza y trató de concentrarse en su trabajo, no iba a permitir que sus problemas personales afectarán el trabajo. _

–_Sólo tienes que entretenerte… –se dijo a si misma sabiendo que tenía minutos quizás, antes de que él llegara._

_Pero se había equivocado. _

_En el momento en que comenzó a leer la primera línea de una nueva norma para la Ley de mejora en la vida de los elfos domésticos, escuchó ruidos afuera. _

–_¡No está disponible! No puede pasar… –escuchó exclamar con urgencia a su secretaria. _

–_¿Está sola? –preguntó con rudeza una voz masculina. _

–_Si pero… _

–_Entonces, hazte a un lado._

_La puerta de la oficina de Hermione Granger se abrió con violencia. La castaña alzó la vista, vio a Draco Malfoy vestido con una túnica elegante y porte arrogante digno de su nuevo puesto en el Ministerio de Magia, estaba furioso parado en el umbral y por unos instantes en que sus miradas se cruzaron, el rubio olvidó por completo el motivo por el que estaba ahí… Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que la vio, desde aquella estúpida discusión que los distancio. Uno pensaría que sería inevitable verse cuando trabajaban en el Ministerio de Magia, pero pasaron un año sin verse ni un pelo. _

–_Lo siento muchísimo, Srita. Granger –se disculpó con voz chillona su secretaria.– No pu…_

–_No te preocupes, Margaret –respondió Hermione seria. _

_Draco reaccionó al escuchar las voces, justo antes de que Margaret pudiera disculparse una vez más, le cerró la puerta en sus narices. _

_Enfrentamiento._

_El silencio que reinó en la pequeña oficina era demasiado sofocante. Draco fue el primero en moverse, sacó su varita del bolsillo de su túnica y con unos movimientos de varita, selló la puerta al tiempo que colocaba un hechizo silenciador. _

–_¡Abre esa puerta, Malfoy! –ordenó Hermione con severidad dándose cuenta de lo peligroso que podría implicar lo que acababa de hacer._

–_No –respondió con voz grave Draco al tiempo que caminaba un par de pasos hacía el escritorio. _

–_¡Abre esa maldita puerta! –insistió Hermione poniendose de pie de un salto. _

–_No quiero que nadie nos vea ni nos escuche gritar, Granger –dijo Draco con el mismo tono serio, en ese momento su presencia imponía demasiado. _

–_¿Gritar…? _

–_Oh si, Granger –hizo énfasis en el apellido.– Tú y yo vamos a discutir… _

_Hermione lo miró sorprendida y no sabía exactamente si por la forma en que pronunció su apellido o por su franqueza. Sintió que su cuerpo temblaba por lo que fingiendo indiferencia, comenzó acomodar los papeles que estaban en su escritorio, era más fácil discutir con él si no lo miraba. _

–_¡No hay nada que discut…_

–_No te cases con él –soltó Draco sin pensarlo. _

_La castaña dio un paso hacia atrás como si las palabras la hubiesen empujado. En el momento en que alzó la mirada desconcertada hacia él, lo lamento. Ya no había frente a ella un Draco Malfoy furioso, arrogante e imponente… frente a ella había un hombre herido y desesperado, su rostro formaba una expresión de dolor y sus ojos grises se veían cristalinos a causa de la fragilidad de su autocontrol. _

_Sin embargo, Hermione se mantuvo firme. _

–_No tienes ningún derecho a opinar sobre esto–respondió Hermione con rudeza._

–_Si lo tengo –reclamó Draco mientras avanzaba un par de pasos más.– No te cases…_

–_¿¡Y por qué no tendría que hacerlo!? _

–_¡Porque no podré soportarlo! –gritó el rubio y cada músculo de su cuerpo se tenso tratando de controlarse. _

–_¿Entonces es eso? Tu ego no podrá soportarlo, ¿no es así? _

–_¡Sabes que no me refiero a eso! _

–_¡Entonces dilo, Malfoy! –demando Hermione y más que escucharse enojada, se escuchó ansiosa…– ¿¡Por qué no debo casarme!?_

–_Porque en realidad no quieres._

–_No me basta._

–_Porque no quiero…_

–_¡No es suficiente! –exclamó Hermione haciendo que su voz se le cortará. _

–_¡Porque te amo! –exclamó Draco con coraje._

_Reencuentro._

_Ambos se miraron unos instantes con el corazón latiéndoles deprisa y con un nudo en la garganta. No era la primera vez que el rubio pronunciaba aquellas palabras, lo que sorprendía era la forma de hacerlo como si esa frase fuera más bien una bomba a punto de estallar y destruir todo. Entonces, Draco fue quien comenzó avanzar hacia ella y rodeo el escritorio para estar más cerca pero cuando llegó a su lado, Hermione ni volteo a mirarlo no obstante por unos momentos se cubrió el rostro con las manos, el corazón le latía con fuerza debajo del pecho y cuando quitó las manos, de momento lucio cansada y con más años. _

_¿En qué momento Hermione se metió en esta clase de situación? Ella quien nunca ha sido una romántica sin remedio, quien siempre supo lo que quería y sus decisiones se basaban en la lógica de los hechos. ¿En qué momento se enamoró de Malfoy?_

_Sentía la mirada intensa de Draco sobre ella, por lo que volteo a mirarlo. Había algo en la mirada de él que hacía que Hermione quisiera bajar la guardia, era una mezcla de anhelo, tristeza y desesperación. "¿Por qué ahora?" pensó con cansancio._

–_Porque soy un idiota –admitió Draco. Hermione lo miró sorprendida, al parecer había pensado en voz alta.– Creía que lo nuestro sería algo pasajero hasta que uno de los dos estuviera con alguien…_

–_Entonces comprendes que ya es muy tarde –interrumpió Hermione fingiendo que las palabras de él no la lastimaban. _

_Fue como una bofetada para el rubio, quien tenía una expresión desconcertada. Se sentía al borde de un precipicio, al borde de una caída de gran altura que podría matarlo. _

–_No hubiera venido si lo sabría –respondió con una seguridad que no sentía por completo. _

_Trató de tocarla pero la castaña inmediatamente se hizo para atrás. _

–_Hermione, yo… –comenzó a decir Draco. _

–_¡Me hiciste creer que no valía nada para ti! –exclamó Hermione de repente.– ¡En el momento que decidí dejar todo por ti…! Me hiciste sentir como una… _

_La voz de la castaña se quebró mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas contenidas. Evito la mirada de Draco, no quería que él la viera de esa manera. Además ambos estaban recordando lo mismo, su última pelea que lo había arruinado todo. _

–_Me dejaste muy claro que lo nuestro no tenía futuro –agregó finalmente. _

–_¡Porque me vi obligado –respondió e inmediatamente soltó una maldición por ello. Le dio la espalda a la castaña intentando controlarse, había dicho de más y no quería que ella supiera la verdadera razón de todo, su más grande miedo. _

–_¿Qué… qué quieres decir? –contestó Hermione sorprendida. _

_Draco aún de espaldas a ella, respondió: _

–_Todo el mundo dirá que lo nuestro no es correcto, tu y yo nunca podremos estar juntos. Siempre lo hemos sabido. _

_Hermione no lo entendía en absoluto, se estaba contradiciendo. Y ese siempre había sido el problema, con él nunca se sabía nada. Por ello quizás nunca han funcionado, sin importar cuanto lo intenten siempre hay algo que se los impide, incluso ellos mismos. _

–_¿Entonces, qué rayos haces aquí? –preguntó con enojo. _

–_Porque te amo –contestó Draco como si fuera una verdad universal, volteo hacia ella e hizo un gesto con las manos como diciendo: no hay más._

_Hermione se quedó sin palabras mirando sorprendida a Malfoy. Pronunciaba otra vez esas palabras y esta vez ya no como un arma peligrosa sino como una redención; por un lado quería olvidarse de todo y estar a su lado sin importar nada pero otra parte de ella le decía que no volviera a caer. Sus ojos seguían conteniendo las lagrimas pero ahora tenían un brillo peligroso que desde hace meses había perdido: esperanza. Sintió los latidos tan fuertes en su pecho que creyó que él podría escucharlos. _

–_No deberías decirlo a la ligera –contesto con torpeza pero aún decidida a no dejarse vencer. _

_Draco soltó un suspiro exasperado, camino los pasos que lo separaban de ella con rapidez. _

–_Sabes muy bien que nunca lo digo a la ligera –dijo Draco regresando a su tono habitual. _

_La castaña negó con la cabeza. _

–_Draco… –pronunció por primera vez su nombre. _

_Sin embargo, Malfoy la agarró por los hombros obligándola a mirarlo. _

–_¿Aún me amas? –soltó de repente con tono demandante, aunque su expresión se mostraba esperanzado. _

–_No veo porque importa…_

–_Si o no, Granger –insistió Draco con más rudeza.– ¿Aún me amas?_

_Hermione lo miró a los ojos. El deseo de tocarlo era demasiado fuerte, siempre sucedía cuando estaban tan cerca uno con el otro. Con lentitud, posó su mano derecha sobre su pecho y se sorprendió de sentir su corazón tan desbocado como el de ella. _

–_Si… –murmuró Hermione. _

_Draco sintió un alivio tan grande que hizo que todo su cuerpo se relajara sin estar consciente de lo tenso que estaba. Entonces sonrió, sonrió como hace un año no lo hacía y quiso besarla… Pero Hermione estaba llorando, sus ojos no mostraban ni una pizca de la felicidad que él sentía, parecía como si al admitir que aún lo amaba fuera lo peor. La mano que aún tenía en su pecho lo empujo con lentitud. _

–_Pero no es suficiente –continuo diciendo la castaña con la voz entrecortada. Draco dejó de sonreír inmediatamente, comenzaba a caer por el precipicio.– Ya no te creo, Malfoy… ya no más._

_Draco la soltó y dio unos pasos hacia atrás, alejandose de ella. Estaba seguro que por su expresión parecía a punto de derrumbarse y no le importaba, sintió que caía y caía dentro de una oscuridad de la cual nunca podrá salir. Nunca antes había sentido algo tan desgarrador como el hecho de saber que la perdía. Y todo había sido su culpa. _

_No hubo un momento en todo el año que no la extrañara, mil veces quiso ir a buscarla directamente pero su orgullo y algo más se lo impedía… hasta este día que escuchó a unas trabajadoras en el ascensor hablar sobre cómo será la boda de Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley. En ese momento ni lo pensó dos veces para dirigirse hacia la oficina de la castaña. Había creído que aún podía recuperarla. _

_Hermione no podía soportar la expresión de Draco, le dio la espalda y con rapidez se secó las lagrimas de su rostro intentando mantener la compostura. _

–_Hermione –pronunció Malfoy con tal sentimiento. _

_Pero antes de que él pudiera decir algo más, la castaña camino hacia la puerta de su oficina y la abrió con violencia. Si seguían permaneciendo ahí, algo podría hacer o decir Draco que la hiciera cambiar de opinión además de que Ron no se merecía aquello. _

–_Me alegra que haya quedado todo claro, Sr. Malfoy –exclamó Hermione con formalidad sabiendo que una vez abierta la puerta, los hechizos de Draco habían dejado de funcionar. _

_Malfoy la miró traicionado por ello, aunque inmediatamente pudo componer su expresión para ser el mismo de siempre. La castaña muchas veces había envidiado esa habilidad de él, poder usar una máscara para que nadie más supiera los verdaderos sentimientos como si nada te afectara realmente. _

_Pasaron unos momentos antes de que Draco se irguiera por completo y caminara hacia la salida con elegancia, como si aquello no hubiera sido nada importante. Hermione seguía esperando con la puerta abierta luchando por mantenerse indiferente. Justo cuando el rubio pasó frente a ella se detuvo, volteo el rostro para mirarla mejor y con una media sonrisa le dijo:_

–_Por cierto, felicidades por tu compromiso –cruzaron una última mirada y Draco se fue. _

_Hermione tardó para reaccionar, cuando volvió a cerrar la puerta sus ojos nuevamente estaban llenos de lágrimas y mientras luchaba por mantener la compostura, solamente estaba segura de una sola cosa: Draco Malfoy había regresado a su vida._

* * *

Hermione aún no dejaba de contemplar su expresión en la fotografía, no sólo se veía más joven sino que la felicidad que emanaba era demasiado irreal ahora era horrible pensar que quizás nunca ha vuelto a sonreír de esa manera. Después de unos momentos, dejó a un lado la fotografía para buscar más cosas en el interior del baúl y se topo con un paquete de cartas. Había olvidado por completo que las tenía, estaban separadas de las cartas de Harry y Ron ya que estas eran más especiales.

Mientras las miraba rápidamente una por una, recordaba que durante la guerra mágica, Hermione y Draco habían permanecido separados la mayor parte del tiempo, cada uno peleando desde su bando y sobreviviendo. Muchas cosas habían cambiado durante ese tiempo, nadie confiaba en nadie y las muertes de muggles así como de hijos de muggles estaban a la orden del día.

Pero también en ese tiempo, Draco y Hermione pudieron enviarse cartas clandestinamente y cada vez que Hermione recibía una, era un gran alivio saber que aún estaba vivo aunque no siempre significaba que estaba bien. Siempre tuvo el gran temor que algo malo pudiera pasarle al estar en el bando de Voldemort, tenía terribles pesadillas a causa de que Harry le contó cómo el Señor Tenebroso torturaba a Draco de vez en cuando. Hermione duda haber podido tener decentes noches de sueño en ese entonces, y la mayor parte del tiempo que estaba preocupaba se debía por Draco.

Al principio había creído que el miedo era por la ausencia de información que tenía sobre él, además porque no sabía finalmente en la última batalla de qué lado estaría Draco. Sin embargo, conforme fue pasando el tiempo, se dio cuenta que su miedo era esencialmente porque podía perderlo y cuando descubrió que era insoportable imaginar no estar a su lado al termino de la guerra, fue un indicio más de cuan enamorada estaba.

Creyó también que eventualmente después de varios años, ese miedo se perdería pero estaba equivocada, podía lidiar con la idea que estuviera con otra persona pero no con que estuviera muerto. El destino no sólo era curioso, sino también cruel al recordarle su más grande miedo en el momento equivocado.

* * *

_Hermione Granger odiaba los hospitales. No existía realmente gran diferencia entre los hospitales muggles y los del mundo mágico; ambos eran igual de fríos, de paredes blancas y con una sensación de pesadumbre por los pasillos. La sala de espera sólo ayudaba a incrementar las ansias, los nervios y el temor de quienes estaban ahí, junto con la sensación de que el tiempo no avanzaba. _

_De pronto, un sanador paso caminando, rápidamente Hermione se irguió esperanzada de recibir alguna noticia pero el mago ni siquiera volteo a mirarla. Se sumió una vez más en su frustración, llevó sus manos a su cabeza y al bajar la mirada, se dio cuenta por primera vez de su aspecto. Su ropa estaba hecho un asco, tenía algunas raspaduras en las piernas y sus manos aún seguían sucias de tierra, pero no quiso mirar más por el simple hecho de que no le importaba en lo absoluto. _

_El miedo era mayor que la preocupación por su aspecto. _

_Muy pocas veces se había sentido así de asustada, entre esas veces se encontraba el terrible recuerdo de cuando Bellatrix Lestrange la torturo en la Mansión de los Malfoy. Y ahora la idea de que podría pasar lo peor le asustaba de sobremanera. La sola idea de pensar que podría perder a Draco…_

_Era cerca de mediodía cuando recibió una visita inesperada de su mejor amigo Harry Potter a su oficina, al parecer cerca de Rumania salió la existencia de un dragón realmente violento, su dueño lo mantuvo encerrado por mucho tiempo en condiciones muy malas y al fallecimiento de él, el hechizo de protección que mantenía oculto al dragón dejó de funcionar; ahora era una amenaza para los muggles que vivían en el pueblo más cercano y no solamente porque pudieran descubrir la existencia de la criatura sino porque podrían resultar gravemente heridos. Charlie Weasley notificó al gobierno mágico de Rumania pero le ordenaron asesinar al dragón por ser una criatura sin control, inconforme con ello Charlie pidió la presencia de la Jefa del Departamento para la Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas de Inglaterra. _

_Hermione había aceptado ayudar enseguida, no iba a permitir que mataran a una criatura sin antes analizar otras opciones. Iría acompañada de unos cuantos aurores, incluyendo Harry, así que en cuestión de una hora pudieron viajar en traslador hacía el lugar. Lo primero que vieron fueron montañas y grandes árboles, estaban al pie de una colina y más abajo se veían pequeñas casas antiguas como sacadas de un cuento. Un frío viento hizo lamentar a la castaña de no llevar un abrigo más grueso. _

_Charlie Weasley rápidamente los alcanzo explicándole con prisa la situación. Mientras caminaban hacia lo que parecía un escondite en medio de rocas, Harry y Hermione vieron a miembros del Ministerio de Magia de Rumania mirándolos con cierta arrogancia. Sin embargo, Hermione sintió un vuelco en el corazón cuando vio a Draco Malfoy junto con otros dos miembros de su área abriéndose paso hacia ellos. _

–_Malfoy –saludo Harry con educación. _

–_Potter –respondió Draco con la misma formalidad. _

_Desde el termino de la guerra de vez en cuando se saludaban dejando atrás la rivalidad de adolescentes, aunque realmente nunca han intercambiado más palabras de las necesarias. _

–_Granger –saludó Draco con el mismo tono, sin embargo la forma en que miró a Hermione iba más allá de la cordialidad. _

_Había pasado una semana desde que él había llegado a su oficina a pedirle que no se casará con Ron Weasley. Después de la discusión pudieron haberse cruzado varias veces en el Ministerio pero Hermione siempre encontraba una forma de evitar los encuentros. Era realmente un misterio cómo durante el año anterior no se habían visto ni de lejos y ahora el destino se empeñaba de lo contrario. _

–_¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Hermione confundida, haciendo que Harry la mirara por un momento. _

–_Bueno Granger, serás jefa de Departamento pero sin duda no puedes hacer nada referente a otros gobiernos sin la supervisión del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional –respondió Draco con arrogancia, escondiendo cada uno de sus sentimientos.– Sin mi, no hubieras tenido permiso de pisar Rumania. _

_Hermione se sintió como una completa tonta, se olvido del asunto primordial tomando la situación como algo personal. Obviamente tendría que saber que Draco Malfoy al pertenecer al Departamento Internacional sabría sobre su viaje a Rumania, él se haría cargo de que existiría un acuerdo entre el gobierno de Rumania e Inglaterra respecto al asunto de Regulación de Criaturas. _

_Después de ello las cosas pasaron realmente rápidas. Al menos así lo recuerda Hermione, si alguien le preguntara que explicara detalladamente lo sucedido ella solamente podría recordar una sola cosa: el momento en que uno de los cuidadores del dragón se olvidó de sellar la jaula con magia haciendo que la criatura la abriera con gran facilidad. Al ser una criatura violenta, no había forma de controlarla y son muy pocos los hechizos que tienen efecto en los dragones. Si Hermione se concentraba, aún podía escuchar con claridad los gritos de todos y las advertencias. Harry tiró a Hermione al suelo junto con él y después desapareció dispuesto ayudar a Charlie a controlar el dragón. Después de levantar, la castaña trató de arrojar cuerdas a la boca de la criatura para impedir que usará el fuego pero falló y el dragón quiso vengarse hacia ella, se paralizo sabiendo que no podría escapar y fue entonces cuando Draco la salvó pero él resulto muy herido. _

_El pánico que sintió en ese momento al ver a Draco inconsciente fue demasiado abrumador para la castaña, se acuerda haber gritado el nombre del rubio mientras alguien apagaba el fuego en la camisa del rubio. Sin importarle nada lo protegió para que la criatura no le hiciera más daño. Lo llamó varias veces intentando que reaccionará y fue en ese momento que se arrepintió de sus últimas palabras en la discusión. Había mentido, cuando le dijo que ya no le creía… por supuesto que le creía que la amaba pero tenía miedo de salir otra vez herida. Tenía tanto miedo de terminar siendo infeliz…_

–_Disculpe, ¿usted viene con el paciente del ataque del dragón? –una voz con un acento raro la regresó a la realidad._

_Hermione alzó la vista, se encontró con una mujer mayor. Enseguida se levantó de la silla y la miró esperando interpretar la expresión de la sanadora, si traía buenas o malas noticias, pero se mantenía inexpresiva. _

–_Si, Draco Malfoy… ¿cómo se encuentra? –preguntó Hermione con ansiedad. _

_En cuanto lograron dominar al dragón, varios resultaron heridos superficialmente, solamente Draco era el más grave y Hermione se ofreció a llevarlo al hospital. Como no había manera de trasladarlo de vuelta a Inglaterra, tuvieron que ir al de Rumania. _

–_Sufrió una grave quemadura en el costado del cuerpo pero llegaron a tiempo –explicó lo mejor que pudo la sanadora.– Tendrá que permanecer varios días en reposo y con suerte no quedarán cicatrices. _

–_¿Puedo verlo? –preguntó Hermione sintiendo alivio pero aún con el corazón encogido. _

_Sabía que en cualquier momento podría llegar Astoria Greengrass así que quería aprovechar el mayor tiempo posible al lado de Malfoy, al menos para comprobar con sus propios ojos que se repondría. _

–_Por supuesto, apenas despertó… –respondió la sanadora y con un gesto, le indicó que la siguiera. _

_La guío a través del silencioso pasillo, la noche ya había caído por lo que las visitas ya no eran permitidas al menos que fueras familiar del paciente. Se cruzaron con algunos sanadores que las saludaron con educación, justo cuando Hermione pensó que aquello era demasiado eterno, la sanadora se detuvo frente a una puerta. _

–_No puede quedarse mucho tiempo –dijo antes de abrirle la puerta. _

_Hermione asintió y entró en silencio, la habitación era pequeña y simple como se supone que deben ser las habitaciones de los hospitales. Draco Malfoy la miraba sorprendido desde su cama, le habían acomodado las almohadas para que pudiera sentarse y estaba desnudo de la cintura hacia arriba, exceptuando las vendas que le cubrían todo el tórax. Por unos momentos, la castaña se quedó paralizada en la puerta, había esperado tanto verlo que no había pensado en lo que diría una vez que lo tuviera enfrente. _

–_Creí que te habías ido –rompió el silencio Draco con la voz ronca. _

_Hermione camino lentamente hacia Draco. _

–_No podía irme sin darte las gracias –contestó sabiendo que aquello era sólo parte de la verdad. _

_Al verlo de cerca, se dio cuenta que estaba muy pálido y tenía ligeramente fruncido el ceño, seguro aguantando el dolor que le causaba la quemadura. Sintió un impulso de acariciarle el rostro para tranquilizarlo, pero lo ignoro, ella no estaba ahí por esa razón._

–_No te molestes, Granger… Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti –respondió Draco con cierta frialdad. _

_Hermione sonrió con timidez, esta completamente segura que nadie más conocía tanto a Draco como ella. Conocía perfectamente su manera de expresarse. _

–_Y porque también estaba muy preocupada –agregó la castaña sin querer, la idea de pasar más tiempo con él era inevitable. _

_A decir verdad, aún no estaba segura de como sentirse aunque lo había pensado mucho durante las últimas horas en la sala de espera. Desde su pelea de la semana pasada, cuando se trataba de Draco no había nada claro, sólo sentimientos encontrados. _

_Draco enarcó una ceja mientras la miraba de la misma forma que lo había hecho frente a Charlie y Harry. Entonces, el rubio dio unas palmadas a la cama como invitación para Hermione, quien sin pensarlo dos veces se sentó frente a él. Con nerviosismo, puso sus manos sobre sus piernas y aliso su falda. _

–_Estas hecha un desastre, ¿sabes? –dijo Draco mirándola asegurándose que ella no tuviera alguna herida después de todo. _

–_Tampoco estás dando una buena imagen, Malfoy –respondió Hermione al tiempo que sonreía. _

_Draco estuvo a punto de contagiarse de su sonrisa pero sus ojos miraron el anillo de compromiso de la castaña. Fue como si le echaran un balde de agua fría, ver el anillo fue un fuerte recordatorio de que aquel encuentro no podía ir más allá, que él ya no tenía ninguna oportunidad. Y eso lo hizo enojarse de pronto. _

–_No necesito que me cuides, Granger –dijo de pronto Draco con aquel tono frío y cortante.– Puedes irte. _

_La castaña dejó de sonreír. _

–_No lo arruines, Draco –respondió Hermione más como una petición sonó a un regaño, haciendo que el rubio se dejará llevar más por los celos. _

–_Aún llevas el anillo, no puedo creer que quieras casarte con el pobretón de Weasley._

–_Basta, no insultes a Ron…_

–_Quizás no deberías preocuparlo, seguro te está esperando –dijo cortante Draco._

–_No finjas que te importa._

–_La verdad es que no me importa nada que tenga que ver contigo –exclamó Draco más frío de lo que hubiera querido, agradecía que la herida en el costado le estuviera doliendo más porque podría concentrarse en ese dolor._

_Hermione lo miró herida. El miedo, la enorme preocupación y el constante nudo en la garganta que sintió durante las horas que esperó para recibir noticias de él, se esfumaron como si nunca los hubiese sentido, ya ni siquiera sentía alivio. _

–_Y por eso me salvaste, ¿no? –reclamó Hermione sintiendo como el enojo se apoderaba de ella.– No actúes como el novio celoso y mucho menos como la víctima._

–_¿Yo estoy actuando como víctima? Tampoco quieras darme el papel del pobre hombre herido de amor…_

–_¿Qué hay de Astoria? ¿O debo recordarte que tu también estás comprometido? –interrumpió Hermione con coraje.– No hay ninguna víctima en esto._

_Draco la miró desafiante, no podía decir nada porque no había manera de que pudiera defenderse. Además no quería seguir discutiendo, no cuando podría aprovechar más de la compañía de Hermione. _

–_Esta bien, los dos somos culpables –respondió finalmente. _

_Silencio. _

_La realidad hizo que el silencio fuera demasiado pesado entre ellos. _

–_Creo que esto ha sido un enorme error –dijo Hermione momentos después al tiempo que se levantaba. No tenía ningunas ganas de iniciar otra pelea con él, donde terminaran diciendo cosas que lamentarían después y sólo complicara todo entre ellos. _

_Pero antes de que pudiera irse, Draco se incorporo rápidamente y la agarró de la muñeca. La castaña giró la cabeza para verlo, dándose cuenta que aquel movimiento hizo que al rubio le doliera horriblemente la herida. Hasta ahora no le habían dicho con exactitud las precauciones que debería tener respecto a su herida, y por unos instantes Hermione tuvo miedo de que pudiera empeorar por la violencia de sus movimientos. Sin embargo, calló cuando él habló. _

–_No, quédate un poco más –pidió Draco ya sin rastro de su enojo.– Estoy seguro has tenido algo que ver con el hecho de que Astoria no está aquí aún…_

_Se interrumpió a si mismo al tiempo que se llevaba una mano al costado. Hermione lo miró espantada, notó como su tez palidecía aún más y respiraba con rapidez. _

–_Tal vez se demoró algunas horas la lechuza… Pero ya no importa, haré que la traigan lo más pronto posible –dijo Hermione con urgencia.– ¡Recuéstate! _

_Pero Draco no la soltó en ningún momento, incluso luchaba por ignorar el dolor. _

–_No, quédate… –pidió nuevamente, cerró los ojos a causa de una fuerte punzada de dolor. _

–_¡Draco, te vas a lastimar! –exclamó la castaña preocupada. _

–_Sabes, escuche que gritabas mi nombre antes de perder el conocimiento –dijo él ignorando lo que había dicho ella._

_Hermione no supo que decir, aún no había pensado las consecuencias de esos momentos en los que solamente rogaba porque no le hubiera pasado nada grave al rubio. _

–_Suéltame –dijo Hermione ya sin mucha convicción. _

–_Sólo quédate un poco más…_

–_¡No! No debería estar aquí –respondió Hermione. _

_Draco la miró incapaz de comprender, era obvio que ella había esperado afuera durante horas y ahora se arrepentía de ello, eso no sólo lo confundida sino también lo hería. La necesitaba, realmente nunca se pudo acostumbrar a su ausencia durante el año en que no se vieron. _

–_Hermione… –pronunció Draco el nombre de la castaña de una forma tan llena de cariño. _

_La castaña lo miró unos instantes a los ojos, se dio cuenta que él estaba sufriendo enormemente a causa de la herida y aún así se empeñaba por no demostrarlo. Seguía siendo el mismo Malfoy de siempre, pero entonces tenía esos gestos que la desarmaban recordándole el chico de 17 años del cual se enamoró. _

–_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué debería quedarme contigo? –preguntó más seria. _

_Draco sintió un nudo en la garganta. Ambos sabían el significado de esa pregunta, no se refería a quedarse en ese momento sino con él en un futuro. Poco a poco la soltó para recostarse, la herida le dolía enormemente pero ignoraba el dolor, en cambio respiro hondamente. Nunca ha sido nada bueno expresando sus sentimientos y a decir verdad nunca se acostumbraría a ello. De igual manera ya no soportaba que ella estuviera lejos de él así que realmente no tenía nada que perder diciendole la verdad. _

–_Siéntate… –pidió Draco. _

_Hermione vaciló unos momentos pero se sentó nuevamente. Estaba agitada por la pequeña discusión y por la ansiedad de la respuesta. Nuevamente la castaña veía en la expresión de Malfoy la fragilidad de su autocontrol, en otro tiempo él hubiera construido un gran muro entre ellos en lugar de darle una explicación. Aún así, no estaba preparada para escuchar una voz que reflejará la expresión de su rostro._

–_Este último año, sólo he aprendido… que no puedo ser yo mismo sin ti –confesó como si aquello fuera un secreto que lo ahogaba.– No puedo respirar, dormir, pensar en nada ni en nadie; te amo, estoy enamorado de ti y eres el amor de mi vida. No hay más…_

_La castaña no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Ni en sus momentos más íntimos Draco alguna vez le confeso de esa manera sus sentimientos hacia ella, y le asustaba la exactitud de sus palabras porque era tal como muchas veces ella se sintió… lo cual significaba que ambos han sufrido lo suficiente para dejar bastante claro que no pueden estar separados. Ya no más. _

–_Este último año, el hombre que soy sin ti… –siguió diciendo Draco con la voz ronca, se detuvo para recuperar el autocontrol.– No soy Draco Malfoy sin ti y estoy seguro que no eres Hermione Granger sin mi._

_Hermione cerró los ojos, no soportaba ver esa mirada en ella y no quería echarse a llorar. De pronto, sintió las manos de Draco sobre sus manos, sujetándolas con fuerza y como signo de unidad. _

–_¿No te has dado cuenta que hemos pasado mucho tiempo sufriendo porque estamos esperando nuestro momento? –preguntó Draco sin esperar respuesta, de pronto su voz cambió y ya no sonaba vulnerable, sino esperanzado.– Necesito que me des… ¡No! Necesito que nos des otra oportunidad, demando otra oportunidad. _

_La castaña sintió como su corazón daba un vuelco, aún seguía con los ojos cerrados pero podía imaginarse la expresión de Draco. _

–_Sabes que valdremos la pena por otra oportunidad…_

_Cuando Hermione volvió abrir los ojos, el rostro de Draco estaba más cerca de ella. Apenas unos centímetros lo separaban, entonces ambos se besaron. Al principio sólo había sido el contacto desesperado de los labios, pero la nostalgia de haber pasado un año sin estar juntos hizo que Hermione soltará un sollozo permitiendo que Draco profundizará el beso. La textura, el sabor, la manera de besar… no había cambiado en absoluto y aún así los dos creían que nunca antes se habían besado de aquella manera. _

_De pronto, Hermione rompió el beso. Se levantó de la cama y camino varios pasos hacia atrás mientras se tocaba los labios mirando a Draco con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. _

–_No puedo… Ron… Astoria –murmuró la castaña con los ojos muy abiertos._

_Draco cerró ambos puños con fuerza, sentía que le había arrebatado algo dentro de él. Hizo un gran esfuerzo para salir de aquella cama cuando la puerta se abrió de repente. _

–_¡Draco! _

_Hermione de pronto vio a Astoria Greengrass corriendo hacia Draco para luego abrazarlo con ternura mientras susurraba cosas a su oido. El rubio miró una vez más a la castaña, mientras ella les daba la espalda y luchaba por mantenerse indiferente, se limpió las lagrimas y volteo decidida a enfrentar la escena. _

–_Hermione –lo llamó una voz en la puerta. _

_Harry Potter se había quedado en el umbral, estaba extrañamente serio pero cuando cruzó una mirada con su mejor amiga le sonrió con cierta compasión. Habían sido interrumpidos, por un lado la castaña se alegraba enormemente por ello pero por el otro… se sentía frustrada, enojada y triste. Ese beso fue como si hubiera regresado a la vida y también fue un acto muy irresponsable por parte de los dos. _

_Hermione volteo para ver a la pareja dándose cuenta que Astoria seguía abrazando a Draco mientras él no apartaba su vista de ella, inmediatamente quiso irse. _

_Minutos más tarde, cuando Harry y Hermione caminaban por el pasillo del hospital mágico hacia la salida, Hermione aún sentía su corazón desbocado y sus ganas de estar sola en su departamento incrementaban con cada paso. Mientras tanto, Harry se debatía internamente entre lo que quería hacer y debía hacer, el viejo dilema entre lo correcto y lo mejor._

–_Hace ocho años que sucedió la guerra final –comenzó a decir Harry manteniendo su vista fija enfrente.– A partir de ese momento pudimos elegir realmente por nosotros, teníamos una vida por delante sin nada que temer._

_Hermione miró confundida a su mejor amigo, sin saber a qué se refería y como si él pudiera leerle la mente la miró de reojo por unos instantes antes de añadir:_

–_Ya no tienes nada que temer, Hermione. Puedes escoger ser feliz._

* * *

La castaña rápidamente puso las cartas a un lado como si le hubiesen ocasionado una descarga eléctrica. Comenzaba a preguntarse qué es lo que realmente buscaba dentro de esa caja que había permanecido cerrada desde hace mucho tiempo. Quizás sólo buscaba rastros de cómo ha sido su vida.

Siguió sacando más cosas de la caja, la mayoría eran fotografías o talaches que en aquel entonces tenían más valor sentimental que ahora y aún así las conservaba. Es curioso volver a ver cosas que en algún momento significaron mucho, señal de que nunca permanecemos igual y constantemente cambiamos. Ella más que varios de sus amigos ha cambiado, durante los últimos años lo que creía como la verdad absoluta no era de todo verdad dándose cuenta que las cosas no tenían que ser blanco o negro solamente.

Justo en ese momento, sacó una fotografía de toda la familia Weasley en una navidad. Inmediatamente sonrió, nunca creyó eso de encontrar una familia que no sea de su sangre pero se equivocó. Desde el primer momento, ella fue aceptada en esa familia y se apoyaban, se peleaban, se querían como se supone las familias hacen. Quería a todos demasiado… se detuvo unos instantes más mirando a los gemelos Weasley sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, después se fijó en Harry, Ron y ella. Los tres estaban inmensamente felices. La castaña miró a su mejor amigo, si no hubiese conocido a los Weasley, Harry sería una persona totalmente diferente.

Después miró a Ron… ahora recordaba porque esa foto la guardo ahí en lugar de ponerla en un portarretratos, en esa fotografía se podía apreciar que Ron volteaba a mirarla con expresión de enamorado, era un gesto rápido y en el momento en que tomaron esa fotografía no recuerda haber sentido la mirada de él sobre ella. Supuestamente en ese entonces Ron estaba con Lavender Brown, aún así la mirada que recibió de Ron era de lo más puro amor.

Y por esa razón había decidido finalmente iniciar una relación con él, así como después aceptó casarse con él. Su amor era puro y fácil, habían sido amigos durante muchos años, se conocían a la perfección, sobrevivieron juntos a la guerra y hasta han pasado incontables vacaciones juntos; en su relación no había complicaciones, era como seguir la corriente y dejarse llevar. La clase de amor de la cual muchos se conforman por ser lo que acostumbran, al menos así lo ha pensado últimamente.

Siempre resultaba ser un gran dilema, Hermione sentía que el amor debería ser así: puro y simple. Sentirse feliz todos los días sin miedos ni preocupaciones, sin peleas innecesarias y sólo convivir juntos porque se conocen por completo. Lo sabía, Ron y ella, eso era la correcto… Pero no quería seguir lo correcto, no esta vez, ella quería algo más. Y Draco Malfoy representaba eso: un gran amor, que la armaba y desarmaba inevitablemente.

La decisión ya estaba tomada. Justo en ese instante, escuchó la puerta de su departamento abrirse y supo que había llegado el momento.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Ya eran las ocho de la noche y Hermione Granger apenas iba a salir del trabajo. Se sentía realmente cansada aunque no tenía que ver con un cansancio físico, sino emocional por culpa de los constantes pensamientos hacia Draco Malfoy. Supuestamente ese día sería dado de alta en el hospital de Rumania y la idea de que ella no estaría ahí, que no tenía ningún derecho de estar ahí… Por un lado quería alejarse de él, si su relación no se dio antes, significaba que era por un gran motivo y que cada uno debería seguir con sus vidas; no obstante -gran parte de ella- deseaba estar con él en todo el sentido de la palabra. Y entonces llegaba la culpabilidad. _

_En las noches, antes de quedarse dormida, visualizaba su vida al lado de Ron y le parecía bien. La palabra bien no debería ser exactamente la indicada para describir lo que esperaba de estar junto a Ron y era en ese momento en que sus pensamientos la llevaban a imaginar una vida al lado de Draco, sentía la emoción y curiosidad que la impulsó muchas veces a romper las reglas o aventurarse con Harry y Ron. Era la pura adrenalina de lo desconocido lo que sentía. _

_Soltó un suspiro mirando su escritorio, podría salir de su oficina en la madrugada y aún así no conseguiría gran avance en el trabajo. Guardo sus cosas y se colocó su abrigo, estaba segura que ya no había nadie más en el Departamento de Control de Criaturas Mágicas, pocas veces se quedaba alguien más después de las siete de la noche e incluso desde hace más de una hora le dijo a su secretaría que se podía ir. Por ello, cuando salió de su oficina dio un brinco del susto mientras soltaba un grito ahogado, afuera estaba esperándole alguien. _

_Draco Malfoy lucia impecable con su gabardina negra y su media sonrisa, por primera vez Hermione notó unas leves arrugas que se le formaban en los ojos a causa de aquella expresión. Le dedicó una sonrisa más grande cuando la vio, como si aquello fuera normal: Draco Malfoy esperándola a que saliera del trabajo. _

–_Me halaga que aún te sorprendas al verme –dijo Draco con arrogancia. _

_Hermione no supo que contestar a ello, siempre le había resultado graciosos como su arrogancia le parecía atractiva cuando en un principio era lo que más detestaba de él. _

–_¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Hermione un poco a la defensiva. _

_Draco avanzó unos pasos hacia ella, la castaña entonces notó la palidez de su rostro y las sombras oscuras debajo de sus ojos pero tenía algo en su expresión que lo hacia ver lleno de energía. Y esa energía comenzaba a contagiar a Hermione. _

–_Esperándote –respondió sin dejar de sonreír.– Hay algo que quiero mostrarte. _

_Hermione lo miró con duda, la miraba de un modo en el que sentía una enorme curiosidad por saber que querría mostrarle. Podía hacer caso a su lógica y decirle que no, por lo que antes de que esa parte tomará las riendas, aceptó. Realmente no tenía nada que perder. _

_Draco con un gesto le indicó que caminara y ambos se dirigieron a la salida. Durante el camino ninguno de los dos dijo palabra alguna, en cambio Hermione observó a su acompañante. Notó que caminaba de forma lenta y llevaba la mano derecha hacia el costado izquierdo debajo de su abrigo, justo en el lugar donde había sido herido por el dragón sólo hace unos días. La castaña supuso que aún le dolía aunque él no lo demostraba, de hecho caminaba totalmente erguido y con la cabeza en alto, como siempre lo ha hecho. Desvió la mirada varias veces sintiéndose una completa tonta y era en esos momentos cuando Draco aprovechaba para mirarla de reojo. _

_Era bastante tarde para que hubiera alguien más en el Ministerio, por lo que solo el ruido de sus pasos era lo que se escuchaba cuando llegaron al gran atrio y poco después vieron al guardia de seguridad. Hermione lo saludo de forma amable mientras Draco sólo le dedicó un movimiento de cabeza, el hombre de avanzada edad respondió a los saludos sorprendido pero no preguntó nada. Había visto tantas cosas durante todos los años que ha trabajado de guardia en el Ministerio que francamente ha aprendido que lo mejor es fingir no haber visto nada. _

_Una vez que llegaron a las calles de Londres muggle, Draco le ofreció el brazo a Hermione. De pronto ella tuvo sus dudas, no tenía ni idea de a donde iba y lo que podría pasar. _

–_¿A dónde vamos? –preguntó la castaña sin aceptar el brazo. _

–_Ya lo verás –contestó Draco esperando. _

_La castaña miró a su alrededor, rogando porque nadie los reconociera. _

–_Merezco una pista al menos –repuso. _

_Draco respiro hondo, alguien tenía que ceder y en los últimos días él lo había hecho más de lo que le gustaría admitir. _

–_Es un lugar que quería mostrarte desde hace mucho tiempo, nadie sabe de él –dijo Draco con sinceridad.– Es un secreto que quiero compartir contigo. _

_Malfoy volvió alzar su brazo con ofrecimiento, la castaña le dedicó una mirada seria y lo tomó del brazo. En unos instantes, ambos desaparecieron del lugar. _

_Lo primero que Hermione vio fue un cielo diferente del que se veía en la ciudad, en el lugar que estaban ahora mostraba un cielo despejado y con estrellas. Después se fijó en el gran jardín donde aterrizaron, todo el jardín estaba muy cuidado y adornado por arbustos de flores. Entonces vio una casa a unos metros de ellos. _

–_Ven –dijo Draco sacándola de sus pensamientos. _

_Aún tomando su brazo, Hermione se dejó conducir por el césped y el camino de piedra que se abría entre los arbustos. Con la mano libre rozó las hojas, sintiendo una extraña familiaridad en el gesto. Conforme se acercaban a la casa, se dio cuenta que era antigua y muy grande, enseguida tuvo ganas de conocerla más. _

–_¿En dónde estamos exactamente? –preguntó Hermione. _

–_A diez minutos de la ciudad de Londres –contestó Draco. _

_Llegaron al pie de unos escalones de madera que conducían a la terraza y luego a la puerta trasera de la casa. _

–_¿Qué hacemos aquí? –preguntó nuevamente Hermione. _

–_Espera… –dijo Malfoy al tiempo que abría las puertas. _

_El interior de la casa estaba totalmente a oscuras, apenas se podían distinguir las siluetas de los muebles. Draco la dejó un momento a solas para acercarse a un interruptor y todo se lleno de una luz cálida; Hermione enseguida ubicó la la habitación donde estaban como la sala, todo estaba completamente amueblado pero cubierto por telas blancas. La castaña estaba sorprendida, la casa era grande y antigua de un estilo victoriano: los colores, las formas, los espacios… y lo más sorprendente de todo era el parecido con lo que alguna vez soñó. Su corazón dio un vuelco. _

–_¿Donde estamos? –preguntó finalmente Hermione nerviosa volteando a mirar a Draco.– ¿Qué rayos hacemos aquí?_

–_Una de las cosas que más me gustan de esta casa es el jardín, pero creo que deberías ver el estudio y la pequeña biblioteca –comenzó a decir Draco ignorando las preguntas de la castaña.– Muchos de los muebles son originales del siglo XVIII pero creo que siempre has tenido suficiente gusto para verlo por ti misma. _

–_¡Draco, deja de hablar de la casa y responde! –exclamó Hermione comenzando arrepentirse de haber ido. _

_Malfoy estaba recargado en la pared observando la reacción de ella, se separó lentamente de la pared y camino hacia la chimenea. _

–_Incendio –susurró apuntando con la varita y las llamas prendieron la chimenea.– Creo que ya sabes la respuesta, esta casa es tuya… nuestra. _

_Hermione lo miró totalmente sorprendida, había tenido un ligero presentimiento cuando observo el lugar pero se negaba a creerlo. No podía creer que después de tanto tiempo, Draco hubiera cumplido su palabra. El repentino enojo y las dudas se esfumaron para dar paso a su corazón acelerado. _

–_¿Recuerdas esa noche en Hogwarts, cuando te prometí construir un futuro para los dos? –continuo Draco al ver que ella no respondía, poco a poco camino acercándose a ella. _

–_Si… te conté que hubo un tiempo en que soñaba que vivía en una casa como esta y que era feliz –respondió Hermione sin poder salir de su sorpresa. _

_Ambos se miraron, habían cambiado mucho desde aquella noche llena de promesas. _

–_Cuando termino la guerra, a pesar de que nos separamos porque teníamos demasiadas heridas que curar, lo primero que hice fue construir esta casa –explicó Draco mientras caminaba para ver su alrededor.– Lo hice porque creí que aún quedaba una oportunidad para los dos. _

_Hermione echó una mirada rápida a los muebles y los acabados, era notorio que nadie había vivido allí, luego regreso su mirada hacia Draco. _

–_Quería que lo vieras aunque sea una vez –continuo Draco, dando un paso más hacia ella.– Quería que vieras nuestro sueño, de lo que pudo haber sido nuestra oportunidad juntos y… crear una familia. _

_La manera en que Draco pronunció las últimas palabras fue como si ese sueño hubiese sido destruido, Hermione sentía su corazón totalmente acelerado y estaba segura que había dejado de respirar unos momentos. Miró a su alrededor imaginando como sería vivir ahí, los dos, como siempre han querido y le faltó el aire ante ello. Porque estaba segura que ambos habían imaginado lo mismo, regreso su mirada a él y ahí estaba nuevamente la expresión que Draco sacaba constantemente cada vez que se veían últimamente; Hermione no podía luchar contra su vulnerabilidad y sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, pero no eran precisamente de tristeza. _

–_¿Por qué? –exclamó Hermione acercándose a él conteniéndose para no gritar.– ¿Por qué estas haciendo todo esto? ¡Yo ya me había hecho a la idea de vivir mi vida sin ti!_

_Draco sintió aquello como una bofetada. _

–_Para mi eso nunca fue una opción…_

–_¡Pues para mi si! Tus acciones me forzaron a contemplar esa opción y ahora apareces… –exclamó Hermione pero hizo una pausa para recuperar la voz e impedir lágrimas cayeran por su rostro.– Apareces para decirme que me amas y luego me enseñas el futuro que pensaste para los dos. ¡No estas siendo justo!_

–_¿No estoy siendo justo? Creí que habíamos dicho que no había víctimas aquí, Granger –pronunció Draco su apellido como siempre lo han hecho cada vez que discutían.– No puedo creer que aún estés considerando casarte con la comadreja de Weasley… _

–_¿Qué hay de Astoria? ¿Por qué cuando YO te pedí que no le propusieras matrimonio no me hiciste caso? –reclamó Hermione interrumpiendo a Malfoy.– ¿Acaso creíste que siempre estaría para ti… que nadie más iba a quererme? _

–_¡Por supuesto que nunca creí eso! Hay una larga lista que esta esperando a tener una oportunidad contigo… _

–_Draco… _

–_¡Lo de Astoria es diferente!_

–_¿Cómo? –demandó Hermione sin entender por qué era diferente. _

_Hubo una pausa, ambos respiraban agitados por la discusión y el rumbo que llevaba. _

–_¡Ella es el ejemplo ideal de la sociedad mágica, fue criada bajo estándares y con su apellido aún conserva prestigio de su linaje puro…! –comenzó a decir rápidamente Draco. _

–_¡No te atrevas a denigrarme de esa manera, creí que la sangre no te importaba! –interrumpió Hermione herida. _

–_¡Déjame terminar! –exclamó Draco.– Ella tiene las características de ser la perfecta Sra. Malfoy que mis padres siempre quisieron para mi, y no eres como ella porque tú eres ideal para mi: luchas por lo que quieres, eres apasionada, inteligente y muchas veces terca pero… ¡por Merlin! –Draco la miró con adoración y orgullo, una mirada que nunca había obtenido de Ron hacia ella.– eres grandiosa._

_Hermione aún seguía enojada y un poco a la defensiva, aunque la forma en que Malfoy no podía ni siquiera encontrar las palabras para describirla la hizo sentir diferente. Ron en un principio admiraba cualidades de ella para después darlas por sentadas porque simplemente se acostumbro a la idea de que siempre será todo perfecto para la castaña; en cambio Draco, siempre encontraba un momento para admirarla y hacerla sentir importante, él sabía el esfuerzo que había detrás de cada logro que ella obtenía. _

–_No tienes por qué seguir complaciendo a tus padres, después de todo tú te encargaste de limpiar poco poco el apellido de los Malfoy y te abriste paso con tus manos para llegar hasta donde estas –dijo Hermione intentando llegar más al fondo de la respuesta del por qué seguía comprometido con Astoria. _

–_No lo entiendes –respondió Draco mientras se alejaba un poco de ella.– Casarme con Astoria salvaría totalmente la reputación de mi apellido, casarme contigo… arruinaría todo. _

_Hermione abrió los ojos con sorpresa, mientras sentía que algo dentro de ella volvía a romperse. Ni siquiera tendría por qué sorprenderse de la respuesta de Draco, se parecía tanto a su última discusión que los separó como con este momento. Sin embargo, Malfoy no vio su reacción porque miró al suelo mientras apretaba los puños, había dicho su más grande temor y se sentía totalmente expuesto ante ser rechazado. _

–_Arruinaría todo lo que has construido en los últimos años, mi apellido y mi pasado… no quiero que te den la espalda por mi culpa –continuo Draco incapaz de mirar a la castaña. Hermione lo miró desconcertada.– No quiero arruinarte._

_Entonces Hermione entendió, el motivo por el cual Draco la alejó hace un año y la forma en que se contradijo cuando llego a su oficina a pedirle que no se casara… Todo este tiempo ambos han sido perseguidos por los fantasmas del pasado, esos mismos fantasmas habían impedido que estuvieran juntos._

_Al fin entendía todo y quiso darle una tremenda bofetada por ello. _

–_Siempre creí que estabas avergonzado de mi –susurró Hermione. _

_Draco alzó la vista inmediatamente mientras su expresión cambiaba a una ofendida. _

–_¡No! Nunca me sentiría avergonzado de ti –exclamó rápidamente como si la idea de aquello fuera impensable.– ¡Yo no te merezco, no soy nadie para ti y sólo te complicaría la vida!_

_La castaña se acercó a él entre enojada, aliviada y esperanzada, alzó su mano para acariciar la mejilla de Draco. Una vez, cuando estaban juntos en Hogwarts, él le había confesado a Hermione que era la primera vez en toda su vida que sentía que no era merecedor de algo y aunque lo había dicho con demasiada arrogancia, la castaña notaba que en verdad lo atormentaba ese hecho. Poco después, descubrió que se sentía así porque tenía la obligación de convertirse en mortifago. Nunca creyó que esa idea aún seguía torturándolo. _

"_**No soy un premio u objeto que alguien tenga que merecer, en teoría yo no tendría derecho a estar con un sangre pura… En cambio, podemos decidir a quien querer y con quien compartir nuestras alegrías, enojos, tristezas. Draco, yo decidí estar contigo así como tu decidiste estar conmigo y nadie tiene derecho a opinar en ello". **__Esas habían sido las palabras que le dijo Hermione hace mucho tiempo, de pronto la escena le produjo un deja vú. Ella mirándolo con comprensión y él atormentado por sus obligaciones._

–_Tú solo luchaste para alzar nuevamente tu apellido, conseguiste ser de confianza y respetado. No tenías ninguna obligación de trabajar por tu fortuna, pudiste haber huido lejos para empezar otra vez –dijo Hermione mirándolo a los ojos.– Tenías la oportunidad de escapar pero elegiste quedarte y luchar por ti. _

_Los ojos grises de Draco se iluminaron: esperanza. _

–_No se trata si eres digno o no para mí, si me llevarás a la gloria o a la miseria. Tú sabes perfectamente lo que pienso de ti… –continuo la castaña mientras acariciaba una última vez la mejilla del rubio.– Se trata de ti, Draco. Ya no tienes nada que temer… puedes escoger ser feliz._

_Hermione había repetido el consejo que le dijo Harry antes de regresar a Londres. Poco a poco se alejó de Draco y antes de que él pudiera decir algo, la castaña camino de regreso hacia el jardín. Sabía que ese momento se trataba de él, además ella tenía una decisión que tomar también. Cuando estuvo lo bastante lejos de la casa, volteo a mirarla con emoción. _

–_Quizás regrese… –susurró antes de desaparecer. _

_**Días más tarde**_

–_¡No puede ser! –exclamó Hermione enojada por cuarta vez. _

_Rápidamente tomó su varita, con un movimiento limpió toda la tinta que se había esparcido por unos papeles y parte del escritorio. Era la cuarta vez que apretaba con tal fuerza su pluma favorita que terminaba rompiéndola. Soltó su varita y se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza._

_Habían pasado cuatro días. Cuatro días sin saber absolutamente nada de Draco Malfoy después de que le mostró la casa y de que ella tomó una de las decisiones más importante de su vida. El estrés no era nada bueno para ella, además tenía el loco impulso de ir a buscarlo directamente pero quería darle su espacio. Por eso tomó aire una, dos, tres veces antes de que la puerta se abriera sin previo aviso._

_Su corazón dio un vuelco pero al levantar la mirada se sintió decepcionada y a la vez tonta, ella era jefa del Departamento, frecuentemente recibía visitas de trabajo. ¿Por qué tendría que esperar algo más? _

–_¿Puedo interrumpir, Srita. Granger? –preguntó Margaret, su secretaria, con cautela desde el umbral de la puerta. _

–_Claro que si, pasa –respondió Hermione con amabilidad._

_Se aliso el cabello mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa sincera a su secretaría, aunque le gustaba más pensar en ella como su amiga. Margaret era un poco más baja de estatura que Hermione, apenas un par de años más chica y muy trabajadora, cerró la puerta antes de caminar hacia la castaña. En su mano llevaba una página de periódico arrugado. _

–_¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Hermione sintiéndose confundida por la actitud de Margaret. _

_Su rostro amigable ahora se mostraba nervioso, además tenía el flequillo negro algo alborotado como si se hubiese pasado la mano varias veces. _

–_¿Podemos fingir un momento que no estoy trabajando para ti y que somos amigas? –respondió Margaret escondiendo lo que llevaba en la mano en su espalda. _

–_No hay porque fingir si somos amigas –dijo Hermione sin entender a que iba tanto misterio. _

–_Ok… –fue lo único que respondió mientras se debatía a unos pasos del escritorio. _

_Hermione la miró esperando a que dijera o hiciera algo, realmente ese comportamiento de su amiga era muy extraño. Comenzaba a preocuparse. _

–_Creo que necesitas ver esto –dijo finalmente caminando hacia el escritorio y extendiendo en él la página de periódico que llevaba._

_La castaña por un momento temió que iba a ver algo relacionado con mortifagos, masacres de muggles o de Voldemort, viejos temores que nunca se fueron. En cambio, vio que era parte de la sección de Corazón de Bruja y antes de preguntar por qué quería enseñarle eso, leyó el encabezado de la noticia._

"_**El enigmático Draco Malfoy vuelve a la soltería"**_

_Hermione abrió la boca ligeramente mientras leía rápidamente las primeras lineas de la noticia, lo único que su cerebro captó fueron las palabras: rompimiento, Astoria Grengrass, sin boda… Después miró la enorme fotografía de Draco Malfoy caminando por el Callejón Diagon ya totalmente recuperado de sus heridas. Pero antes de poder sentir algo más allá de la sorpresa, miró a Margaret asustada. _

–_¿Por qué me enseñas esto? No tiene nada que ver conmigo, yo… –comenzó a decir Hermione pero a decir verdad no pudo formar algo coherente. La noticia la había dejado demasiado perpleja. _

_Margaret en cambio sonrió, para ella no era ningún secreto la relación de Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger, después de todo ella es la única persona quien ve quien entra y sale de la oficina de la jefa del Departamento. _

–_Quizás a veces me distraigo pero no soy tonta, sé que esta noticia es muy importante para ti –respondió Margaret, dejándole en claro que no necesita una explicación ni mucho menos quiere saber los detalles. Recuerda lo sorprendida que estaba cuando se dio cuenta de que las visitas no tenían nada que ver con trabajo, lo primero que quiso fue decirle a alguien más pero no lo hizo porque entendía el secretísimo de la pareja y cuando vio lo feliz que estaba Hermione, guardo el secreto._

_Hermione miraba más sorprendida a Margaret, se sentía atrapada pero lejos de sentir miedo, sentía como si la hubiesen descubierto a la mitad de una inocente travesura. Sin saber qué decir, volvió a bajar la mirada hacia la noticia y de pronto tuvo dudas, ¿por qué se tuvo que enterar a través de una sección de chismes y no directamente de él? Los últimos días tenía el sueño loco de que el llegaría corriendo a decirle que finalmente podían estar juntos, pero eso no iba a pasar. Para empezar ella seguía comprometida con Ron Weasley y Draco Malfoy no es la clase de hombre que hace eso, ya había sido mucho cuando llego a pedirle que no se casara._

–_Hermione, no quiero ser entrometida pero deja de perder el tiempo –dijo Margaret sacándola de sus pensamientos, nunca la había escuchado hablar de esa forma tan seria.– Nunca la he visto tan feliz como lo ha sido con el Sr. Malfoy…_

–_No es tan fácil –trató Hermione de poner una excusa._

–_Cuando él venía a visitarla o viceversa, tenías una mirada tan brillante y él la miraba como todas las mujeres deseamos ser vistas –interrumpió Margaret tratando de hacer entender a su amiga.– Cuando se acabaron las visitas, perdiste esa luz y luego vino Ron Weasley pero seguías teniendo la mirada triste a pesar de que te esforzabas por sonreír…_

_La castaña miró sorprendida a su amiga, de pronto sintió un gran cariño por ella y sobre todo gratitud. Cuando Margaret vio esa noticia a la mitad del primer café de la mañana, sintió una especie de deber ir a decirle a Hermione porque sabía perfectamente que ella no leía esa sección de El Profeta. Además, la castaña había estado tan distraída los últimos días que temía que no fuera a ser la misma._

–_Ese día que vino Malfoy después de tanto tiempo… creo que nunca podré olvidar la expresión de su rostro –continuo Margaret contando al tiempo que le sonreía con animo.– Pensé que moriría si me interponía en su camino._

_Hermione soltó una risa, la pobre de Margaret estuvo a punto de ser víctima de la furia de Draco. No podía creer que todo este tiempo, ella sabía sobre su relación con Malfoy y la apoyara aunque sea en silencio. _

–_Hermione, no puedes quedarte con el miedo a vivir. Nunca has sido de los cobardes, ¿por qué cambiar eso por él? –cuestionó Margaret dandole la confianza suficiente. Si ella misma estuviera en su situación, ya hubiera ido corriendo a buscar a esa persona. _

–_Porque lo amo tanto que no puedo controlarlo, tengo miedo de sentir demasiado –admitió la castaña sintiendo como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas._

_Era la primera vez que confesaba algo así a alguien. Muchas personas han buscado el amor a lo largo de su vida, pero también puede ser el mayor temor de alguien y no porque fuera algo malo, sino porque amar demasiado a alguien es estar expuesto en todo momento. Expuesto a ser herido y nunca recuperarse, ese era el mayor temor de Hermione. _

_Margaret le dedicó una gran sonrisa a Hermione antes de decirle:_

–_Si el gran y verdadero amor fuese fácil, todo el mundo lo tendría._

* * *

Hermione salió de su habitación. Se le figuro eterno el camino hasta la sala, donde encontró a Ron Weasley esperándola, lucia ligeramente pálido y desanimado. Una punzada de culpabilidad le recorrió a la castaña, siempre había creído que Ron no estaba hecho para las malas noticias ni los momentos tristes, él muchas veces brindó la alegría cuando ella y Harry estaban hundidos en la tristeza. Él siempre lograba sacarle una sonrisa a pesar de todo.

–Recibí tu lechuza –dijo Ron confundido.

De pronto, la castaña se sintió indecisa. Estaba a punto de hacer infeliz a un buen hombre.

–No podemos casarnos ni seguir juntos –dijo Hermione sin rodeos, había pensado decírselo de muchas maneras diferentes que sólo prolongaban la mala noticia, por ello prefirió decirlo sin más.

Ron la miró desconcertado, las últimas semanas su relación cambió y creía que era por los nervios de cómo su vida cambiaría al casarse con Hermione pero, no se esperaba un rompimiento. La había notado diferente creyendo que se debía a la idea de matrimonio e incluso le contó a Harry sobre ello, aunque él no lo ayudo de mucho.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Ron demasiado sorprendido para decir más.

Hermione lo miró con tristeza.

–No podré hacerte feliz y dudo que tu me hagas feliz –contestó la castaña con nerviosismo.– Creo que hemos confundido nuestra gran amistad con algo más.

–¿De qué estas hablando?

–No podemos seguir juntos –contestó más fría de lo que quisiera.

La castaña no quería dar más detalles aún sabiendo que estaba siendo injusta. Terminar con cualquier otro hombre hubiera sido más fácil, pero ella y Ron habían compartido tanto que todo lo hacía más complicado.

–¿Ya no me amas…? –preguntó Ron haciendo que a Hermione se le encogiera el corazón. –¿Hice algo malo?

Se miraron a los ojos unos instantes, haciendo que el silencio entre ellos fuera demasiado denso.

–Yo… te amo pero no es suficiente –respondió la castaña.

Ron sintió que palidecía. Las últimas semanas habían estado raras para ellos. Antes él pasaba varias noches en el departamento de Hermione o luego ella iba al suyo en el callejón Diagon arriba de la tienda Sortilegios Weasley, siempre encontraban la manera de verse e incluso ya habían visto algunas casas para ellos dos. Luego todo cambió, Hermione se volvió distante y ponía el trabajo como pretexto para no verse, él la entendía pero siempre lo dejaba con un mal sabor de boca. El trabajo nunca fue impedimento para ambos, y creía que ella se había asustado por el gran compromiso que significa casarse, por eso también nunca le reclamo ni le exigió más explicaciones. Siempre ha sabido respetar su espacio.

Por eso no podía entender lo que ella estaba diciendo, podría imaginar que le dijera de un compromiso rápido pero… ¿Ya no estar juntos? ¿El amor que siente no es suficiente? Creía que ella era feliz con él.

–¿Entonces, sólo así? ¿Terminamos? –preguntó Ron sintiéndose como un tonto.

Hermione se mordió ligeramente los labios, expresión que hacía cuando estaba nerviosa, mientras miraba a Ron con expresión triste. Y eso era lo que le hacía sentir como un tonto, había algo más que ella no le estaba diciendo.

–Guarde en un lugar seguro el anillo que me diste –dijo la castaña rompiendo el contacto visual. Camino hacia la mesita de centro para agarrar la caja de madera, se la tendió a Ron.

Él sujeto la caja y le sorprendió que la pudiera sentir tan pesada, ese anillo era todo para él. De pronto sintió enojo, Hermione no podía hacer eso sin ninguna explicación coherente.

–No entiendo –admitió Ron mirando la caja y luego a ella.– Dime la verdad, dime si no quieres casarte o si aún es muy pronto para ello. Dime algo que pueda ayudarme a entender por qué…

–Lo siento –interrumpió Hermione.– Lo siento mucho, pude haberme casado contigo y formar una familia, vivir en otro lugar para ser tu esposa. Puedo hacerlo pero no quiero…

Ron no podía dar crédito a las palabras, de pronto la mujer delante de él le parecía una desconocida. En cambio, Hermione pensaba en darle una mejor explicación porque no podía simplemente decirle la verdadera razón de su decisión, pero si podía decirle los motivos que la llevaron a elegir.

–No quiero un amor simple, fácil y formal –comenzó a decir intentando explicarse.– Yo quiero…

Hermione hizo una pausa incapaz de encontrar las palabras, aquello desesperó a Ron.

–¿Qué es lo que quieres? –exclamó mirándola desconcertado.

–Quiero un amor difícil… devastador, extraordinario y… único en la vida –dijo Hermione con demasiada anhelación.– ¿No es lo que todo el mundo busca?

Ron la miró herido, al parecer tenían ideas muy diferentes sobre el amor. Ideas que a ella la impulsaba a buscar algo más y a él sintiendo que en realidad nunca fue suficiente para ella. Su amor quizás siempre fue una mentira, pero no podía creerlo porque para él, ella siempre la indicada.

No podía discutir, no valía la pena discutir cuando era claro que ella ya había tomado su decisión. Ahora nunca podrán funcionar porque ella siempre esperara más y él no podrá dárselo.

–¿Sabes, Hermione? El amor no debería ser devastador, simplemente no debería doler –dijo Ron con seriedad, no había reproche ni dolor.– Ese amor que tanto quieres, te arruinará…

Hermione no supo que decir. Simplemente se limito verlo irse de la sala y espero hasta que escuchó la puerta de su departamento cerrarse. Las última palabras de Ron le resonaban en la cabeza, no era arrepentimiento lo que sentía sino la conocida adrenalina que le recorría cada vez que pensaba en un futuro con Draco. El riesgo era un gran paso a ciegas que no todos se atreven a darlo pero ella acababa de darlo, y no pensaba perder el tiempo.

Sin pensarlo más, camino con prisa a través del corredor, llegando a la cocina y abriendo la puerta de su pequeña terraza. El aire fresco le pegó de lleno liberandola un poco de su ansiedad. En aquel lugar era el único permitido dentro de su departamento donde se podía aparecer y dando una vuelta sobre si misma, desapareció.

Aterrizó con elegancia en el enorme jardín. Aún no era completamente de noche por lo que el lugar ahora parecía diferente que la última vez que estuvo ahí, le pareció más bonito y grande ahora. Sin embargo, no pudo observar nada más porque su atención se concentro en el hombre sentado en los primeros escalones que conducen a la casa.

Draco tenía la cabeza escondida entre sus manos cuando escuchó el sonido referente a la aparición. Durante el tiempo que espero, el miedo de que ella no apareciera lo estaba volviendo loco. Por eso cuando la vio, inmediatamente se levantó de las escaleras y la miró con el corazón desbocado.

Ella dio el primer paso.

Mientras caminaban para encontrarse, Hermione nuevamente pensó en las palabras de Ron, ella perfectamente sabía que la clase de amor que tiene con Draco tiene dos opciones: los llevará a la ruina o a la gloria. Y Hermione sonrió llena de felicidad sabiendo la respuesta de ello, al tiempo que Draco le devolvía la sonrisa.

* * *

**Hola,  
escribir este one-shot fue díficil y a la vez entretenido. Sentía que había perdido la esencia para escribir sobre esta pareja y esta idea que tuve fue lo mejor para escribir. Espero les haya gustado, no olviden comentar me servirá muchisimo para seguir escribiendo. **

**Gracias por leer. Besos.**


End file.
